Where Do Babies Come From? My version
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: I was reading Slinkgirl95's version and I thought what it would be like if Blowhole asked the same question to his mother, My OC Crystal. Just a cute little mother/son bonding time. Please read!


**I read Slinkgirl95's version of Where do babies come from? And I thought what was it like when Blowhole asked his mother, my OC Crystal, the same question. **

* * *

><p>Where Do Babies Come From? My Version.<p>

Blowhole was looking at the TV.

It has been two days after his surgery.

His mother Crystal, a penguin with green eyes, with her feathers in a bun was in the kitchen making sushi.

She stayed to help him cope with his new disibility which was great.

He still needed looking after like a child.

He was technically a child.

Well that's what Crystal kept calling him.

He still was a kid.

He had so many questions in his young mind.

Like: _Why is the sky blue and the grass green?_

_How come Grown-ups are older than us kids?_

_Why is ice cream and snow cold?_

Things like that.

But one question had been popping up for months.

_Where do babies come from?_

He especially baby penguins and dolphins.

It was a harmless question.

Little kids often asked many questions.

Usually that question at some point.

He had managed to swipe a Segway from one of the guards at Coney Island when they weren't looking.

He rolled into the kitchen.

Crystal was finishing making their dinner.

"Mommy I have a question for you." He asked her.

She looked up.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Crystal looked at him shock.

She knew he would ask this question one day, but not so soon.

"Um… well what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything Mommy, especially where baby pen-gu-ins and baby dolphins come from." He told her.

"Well um, I suppose I should start where baby penguins came from." She replied.

Blowhole looked at her curiously.

"Okay the beginning. When a mommy penguin and a daddy penguin love each other very much they…um…uh"

"They what Mommy?"

"First, they rub their beaks together, sort of like a kiss."

"Really? Then what happens?" Blowhole smiled.

"After that they 'hug.' This is where they mate."

"Mate?" Blowhole asked.

She nodded.

"The male um… gives the female what is sort of like a back massage in a different type of way."

She was trying hard not to make sound so wrong and not to force the image into her child's mind of the male on top of the female, mating.

Blowhole nodded.

"What happens after that Mommy?"

Crystal gulped. Now here was the really wrong part.

However she knew how to tell him in the seductive way.

"Well…uh… The daddy penguin gives the mommy penguin a very special present to the mommy penguin. I don't think I should go into greater detail, until you're older, okay?"

He nodded.

Crystal let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to go too far into detail with him.

"Well this present goes deep inside the mommy penguin. Over time this present turns into an egg and the mommy penguin lays it."

"And…"

"Then the daddy penguin watches over the egg, this is call incubation."

"What's incubation?" the little dolphin asked.

"Well incubation is the process of keeping the egg warm. The daddy and mommy penguins have a special flank near their feet to keep the egg from getting cold."

"How can an egg get cold?"

"Well eggs have very tiny holes in them so the baby inside can breathe. The baby penguin develops inside the egg. If the egg is left outside the flank for a long time then the baby penguin can't develop."

Blowhole nodded.

"Is that how you were born?"

Crystal nodded.

"Yes, as well as my little brother."

"What about baby dolphins?" He asked.

She scratched the back of her neck.

"Well it's almost the same way. But the mommy dolphin doesn't lay an egg. She gives birth to the baby when it's alive."

"Is that how I was born?"

She nodded.

"You were born in the water like fish, but the mommy dolphin has to guide the baby dolphin out of the water so he/she can breathe air."

"What happens if that doesn't happen?"

She hesitated to answer.

"Let's save that for when you're older, okay?" she asked, patting his head.

"Okay Mommy. Thank you for telling me."

"Any time sweet pea, if you have any more questions I'll always be happy to answer."

She kissed his forehead.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Go wash up okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

He rolled out of the kitchen.

Crystal let out a sigh. At least he got his answer and she didn't have to go into greater detail until he was older…

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Please review!<strong>


End file.
